


Lost and Found

by JaneandSunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College Parties, Drinking is involved, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Canon, Yuuri as the supportive friend, a tad bit of angst I guess?, but blink and you'll miss it, but it's non-specific, drug mention, if you could even call it angst in the first place, movie night is the important tag here, the OCs are just school friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneandSunny/pseuds/JaneandSunny
Summary: While Yuuri visits Phichit in Detroit, they are tasked with a rescue mission





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A few things on this fic:
> 
> It's my first in this fandom (and on this website) with makes posting it very exciting but also really scary! Please be kind.  
> I wrote it because I wanted something short and cute as my first before tackling multichapters but also because the shippers of this ship really need some positive things sent their way.  
> Also, I am from the Detroit area but I didn't really get into any of the cool local stuff so if this fic ever calls me back to write more cute oneshots, I will give a better tour :)  
> I didn't have anyone to edit so there are probably errors

It’s easy to get lost in Detroit. It’s easy to get lost anywhere near Detroit. The highways are like a half completed game of pick-up-sticks. Even after living here for years, Phichit still has to look up how to get to new places because trusting google maps is a gamble. Hell, he has to look up how to get to old places if the construction was particularly bad, which it often is in the summer. People here say Michigan has two seasons: winter and orange cone. They’re not wrong. 

It wouldn’t be such a big problem if it wasn’t so easy to go from nice areas to sketchy-as-hell areas in the span of a few blocks and, from an inexperienced eye, without warning. The taxis can also be sketchy as hell so when visiting skaters get lost, they call their coaches who, in turn, call his coach. It wasn’t exactly a common occurrence but it wasn’t uncommon either (it’s more common for new rink mates to get lost but there hasn’t been anyone new in a while). Which is why it was annoying, but not a huge surprise when Phichit got a call from Celestino telling him that he and Yuuri had another rescue mission. “Can’t you send someone else this time?” He whined, “We have plans!” 

“No, I can’t,” was the all too firm reply, “No one else has the weekend off to spend time with visiting ex-roommates. Your plans can spare half an hour. I’ll text you the address.” He hung up before Phichit could protest any more. 

Phichit turned to Yuuri, “Are you ready for some serious Detroit nostalgia?” 

He was going to continue but Yuuri interrupted with, “I am not breaking into the Art Institute again.”

“That’s not what I --”

“Or the zoo, or climbing the Fischer building.”

“That night was amazing and you know it.” Sometimes Yuuri had no sense of adventure. “But, no. No Paper Towns-ing tonight. Ciao Ciao says we have another duckling to rescue.”

“Did he say who?” 

“Of course not.” Celestino had refused to say who it was that needed finding after the time Phichit had refused to help a skater who had been rude to Yuuri at a competition. He still stood by this decision even if practice next day had been awful. Coach had had to go pick up the lost skater himself and had been far less than pleased. 

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked, sounding eager now and not even a little upset about missing their movie night.

“He said he’d text me the address,” he said, double checking his phone.

“I”ll have to remember to thank him for saving me from another viewing of The King and the Skater,” Yuuri teased. 

“Yuuri! It was your idea this time! You’re so mean!” 

“Oh yeah? Should I got back to Russia early then?” he tried to threaten, but spoiled it by laughing. 

“Don’t you dare! Oh! Here it is.” Phichit’s phone had squeaked. The address was the location of a 24 hour Biggby Coffee, not far from Wayne State’s campus. It was also close to reasonably easy access to I-96, I-94, and I-75. “Weird place to be lost,” he commented showing Yuuri the map on his phone. 

Yuuri shrugged, “In an unfamiliar city in the dark. Maybe his phone died.” 

Phichit had a feeling there was more to it. Celestino had been known to pull the occasional practical joke. He wasn’t exactly sure what he had done to earn it this time but maybe Coach had been saving something for Yuuri’s visit. He kept this thought to himself though and followed Yuuri out the door, singing songs from the movie they were missing. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When they arrived at the coffee shop they were immediately greeted by a group of Yuuri’s ex class mates. A light bulb went off in Phichit’s head. Not a prank then. This was a more beneficent plan to get Yuuri to see people that he would wrongly assume wouldn’t care he was in town. At least, that’s what he thought before he noticed the somber looking Korean skater sitting alone at a corner table. He nudged Yuuri and tipped his head in Seung Gil’s direction. Yuuri blushed and mutter to Phichit, “I forgot why we were here for a second,” then louder to his friends, “It was good to see you all! We’re just here to pick up a friend so I’ll see you next time!” 

One of the girls pouted at him, “Come on Yuuri, you live in Russia now! What next time?”

Another chimed in, “You just got here, you have to stay and catch up! We brought the game of things!” The other two nodded. 

"I really can’t tonight, we have to get our friend back to where he’s staying.” Yuuri explained, and added a muttered apology as he turned away. 

Phichit stopped him, smiling at the group. “You can have him. Yuuri, I don’t mind doing this by myself, stay with your friends.”

“B-but I’m here to see you! And you’re my ride…” he protested. 

“I have you all week, I can share tonight,” he reassured him. 

“We can bring you home!” The first girl offered. 

“It’s settled then!” Phichit declared and turned back towards Seung Gil, who was now watching the exchange with a slight frown. Phichit waved and he nodded back standing up, grabbing his cup, and walking towards the door. “Just a sec while I grab a tea?” he called after him. Another nod. 

He ordered a Spice of Life tea latte (which is totally not allowed in any kind of diet plan), got his point (only 1 more for a free drink), and chatted with the barista about the question of the day (what is the only flying mammal? Obviously a bat. The barista was not a fan, he thought they were kind of cute). Drink in hand, he thanked her and hurried out the door to where Seung Gil was waiting just outside. 

Because i was 11:00 at night, he had been able to park right outside without having to feed the meter. “Before we leave,” Phichit started in a mock serious tone, setting his drink on the car and pulling out his phone “a photo for my rescue album!” 

“No,” was the flat reply. 

He pulled out his keys for a second then pointedly put them back into his pocket. “I guess I could go back inside and join the games…” Seung Gil glared at him but moved into the shot and even lifted his drink up enough that the “B” was in it, too. “Great!” He unlocked the car and they got in. “Now, where to?”  
A pause and then, “I don’t know.” 

“What?” 

“My suitcase is in my cousin’s dorm room. He’s at some party. It wasn’t my scene and I don’t have a key,” Seung Gil explained.

That explained being lost in such an easy area. Not lost at all, as it turned out. Just stuck. It did not explain how Yuuri’s friends just happened to be at that Biggby. Possibly a coincidence but Phichit still expected Celestino had something to do with it. Whatever. Problem now was what to do his sullen passenger. “Well, I could bring you to a hotel nearby? I know a few that are decent.” It wasn’t the first time he’d had to find a place to stay for one of the ducklings. It was the first time the ducking in question didn’t have a room or any of his things either. 

“That’s not...I have twenty-two dollars,” he admitted, looking intently out the window and away from Pitchit. “My cousin told me not to bring anything important to the party.” 

Pitchit couldn’t help laughing but stopped when he say Seung Gil shrinking in on himself like Yuuri did when he’s upset. “I’m sorry! It’s the situation, not you! How about we just go back to my apartment? You could hang out until your cousin’s back?” He got a nod and the first smile he’d seen from the other skater, even if it was barely there, so he shifted into drive and started for home. 

Phichit wouldn’t lie, the drive was awkward. He was beginning to dread the time they would be forced to spend together at the apartment. None of his warm up questions did anything to break through Seung Gil’s icy walls. He was lucky to get more than a few syllables. He was a communications major, this shouldn’t be so hard! “So,” he tried again as they climbed the stairs to his 3rd floor apartment, “if that party wasn’t your scene, I’m guessing it was loud with beer pong and too many drunk underaged students, then--” he stopped because Seung Gil was shaking his head. 

“Nothing like that. They were getting high and watching close up magic on youtube.” The he started laughing. Pitchit joined in as he unlocked the door, a little shocked at both the party and the laughter. “It was just so stupid! These are people in medical school!”

“So is loud music and beer pong your thing?”

“No.” His tone was flat again but his expression was still softened from the laughter.

“What is then?” 

“Skating and books,” was his immediate answer but he must have realized why Phichit was asking because he added, “and movies,” with a bit of a question in his voice. 

“Me and Yuuri were going to watch the King and the Skater!” The reply to that was a slightly sour expression so he pulled open the drawer, “Or you can pick something from in here?” He suggested. Seung Gil came forward to look through the collection. Phichit was proud of it. It wasn’t all the movies he owned, but it was all his favorites and the titles ranged over multiple genres and languages. He’s more than a little surprised when the movie his guest pulls out is a made-for-tv western called Purgatory but he put it in the DVD player without comment. “Do you want anything before we start it?” They both still had tea but if felt impolite not to ask. 

“No, thank you.” 

“Alright! Here we go!” He flung himself onto one side of the couch and hit play. Seung Gil sat down more gently, back against the armrest, knees up, careful not to let his toes cross the crack between the cushions. 

It quickly became clear that he knew the movie and the genre. Phichit had not expected the usually quiet man to be a movie talker but as he relaxed more he shared more about the story, production, and how it was a perfect example of a science fiction-esque western (not to be confused with western-esque science fiction). Phichit loved it. Who knew all this enthusiasm was hidden inside that cold exterior? Plus, what he was saying was legitimately interesting. So he did his best to encourage him to keep talking. 

By this point they had shifted from the far edges of the couch to the middle, nearly, but not quite, touching so they could talk without talking over the movie. Until Seung Gil started to fall asleep. Then the careful line they had been maintaining dissolved as his head tipped onto Phichit’s shoulder. He stayed stone still, looking at the sleeping man out of the corner of his eye. He should wake him up. He was sure that Seung Gil would not like waking up touching a person he didn’t purposely touch. He knew he should wake him up. He didn’t want to. He knew the friendship they had began to form that night was precarious. He had respected the line between them to keep his new friend comfortable. If he woke him up quickly it could be reestablished, they could finish the movie, no embarrassment necessary on either side. Most importantly, no need to explain that he had let him sleep because his head on his shoulder felt so amazing and right and his hair felt so soft. 

Phichit shook himself mentally and nudged Seung Gil’s shoulder to wake him up. He told himself that it shouldn’t be any different than when Yuuri fell asleep the same way. Yuuri also had soft dark hair but Phichit had never wanted press his face into it and run his hands through it and--Why hadn’t he woken up yet? He shook his shoulder harder. Nothing. This was incredibly unlike Yuuri, who was such a light sleeper that being shifted slightly by a yawn was enough to wake him. Okay. He could handle this. New plan. He tipped him so that he was laying the other way, head on the arm rest. Even that didn’t wake him up. Seung Gil’s feet were now across the center line but Phichit could retreat to his own side and pretend nothing happened. Of course, nothing really had.

Phichit didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the movie, he was too lost in his own thoughts. It had been a long time since he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend or even a crush and this was quickly moving towards crush territory. He looked at the man sleeping next to him. He looked a little angry even asleep and Phichit smiled, then swore to himself and stared at the screen. He was rescued from himself by a call from Yuuri so he walked into the kitchen to answer. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed through the phone, “You need to come! We’re playing taboo, I need a partner! We are five”

“Are you at a bar or something?” He asked, Yuuri was clearly drunk or at least drinking. He wondered how they had talked him into that. 

“No, we’re at Nicole’s apartment! It’s right by campus, it’s easy, I’ll have her text you!” 

“I can’t Seung Gil is here with me.”

“What? Why? What?” Yuuri asked.

“He doesn’t have a key to where he’s staying,” Phichit explained as briefly as he could.

“Bring him!”

“Then he wouldn’t have a partner.” Just then he felt a tap on his back and turned to see Seung Gil, groggy but awake, holding up his phone.

“Party’s done,” he half mouthed, half whispered, not wanting to interrupt the call. 

Phichit nodded at Seung Gil and said to Yuuri, who was currently repeating please at him, “Fine fine! Looks like his cousin is back anyway, I’ll drop him and head over.” 

“Yay!!” He heard Yuuri yell before he hung up the phone. 

“Your timing is perfect,” he told Seung Gil, “Yuuri needs a board game partner and we kick ass as a team.” 

“We do?” He asked, still fighting sleep. 

Phichit blushed and looked away, “Me and Yuuri.” He wasn’t sure but he thought he saw Seung Gil blush slightly, too, when he looked back. “Ready?” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Phichit was greeted at Nicole’s apartment by the typical tackle hug. It made him laugh despite having come from his second awkward, silent car ride of the night. “I hear we’re playing taboo?” he asked the room over Yuuri’s head.

“Yeah, we are! Shame you had to come all this way just to lose!” the girl he was pretty sure was their host, shouted back.

“No way, were practically telepathic!” he retorted and by the third round, they believed him. Even with Yuuri drunk enough that the night would be a blur (but not gone, he wasn’t banquette drunk) they dominated the score. 

“How are you two doing this?” asked a girl who he now knew was called Amanda. 

“Years of living together and training together,” he told her. 

“We’ve gotta step it up,” she told her partner, Lizzy. 

“If anyone’s gonna make a comeback it’ll be us!” Nicole’s partner Kait insisted. 

Neither team made a comeback. In fact, he and Yuuri finished even farther ahead. Nichole stood up and called out (even though everyone was at the table), “This calls for shots!” Phichit wasn’t sure why losing a game called for shots but he took one with them anyway and added another hour to his ‘allowed to drive’ timer. They were going to be there until 3am, which was fine, they had more games, the girls had more drinks, and he managed to forget the weirdness of earlier. 

By 2:30 all the girls were passed around the room. He didn’t feel drunk at all but he was going to wait out the timer. Yuuri had sobered enough to start asking questions about Seung Gil. Well question. It only took, “So what happened tonight?” for him to start spilling out the whole story along with his feelings and confusion. 

“...and the ride back was so weird. I didn’t say anything and he didn’t seem to care! I did give him my number before he left but I did that awkward, too! I just said ‘For next time’ like I expected him to get lost or stuck or whatever he was again!” 

“That doesn’t sound that bad,” Yuuri assured him, “It sounds like you meant you wanted another movie night and if he took it maybe he does, too.” 

“But it was so awkward!” he half cried.

“Maybe the ride back was only awkward for you!”

“HOW???” he yelled so loud Amanda muttered what was probably an order to shut up and rolled over. She was snoring again almost instantly.

“You had all that stuff going on in your head!” Yuuri whispered intensely, “He was half asleep in car!”

And, of course, Yuuri was right. There was no reason for Seung Gil to know or expect what was going on inside Phichit’s head. He took the phone number, after all. He didn’t say anything but he took it and put it in his pocket. He could have refused or just walked away but he didn’t. As usual, talking to Yuuri had been just what he needed. 

They played a few rounds of gin (Yuuri was still drunk enough to mess something up and lose every round) until the timer on his phone went off, saying it was safe to drive. Luckily, he wasn’t tired despite the lateness of the hour. This car ride was quiet as well but comfortable, familiar. Yuuri was asleep by the time they got back but woke as soon as the car stopped moving. Phichit was sure he would be asleep within seconds of falling into bed. Inside, before he shut his door, Yuuri looked seriously at him and said, “It’ll work out. Trust me, much crazier things have happened.” He smiled in that innocently genuine way that only Yuuri could pull off as an adult and Phichit felt himself believing it. He went to bed hopeful instead of stressed or confused. 

In the morning, he had a text: 'Next time I’m bringing The Triplets of Belleville'. He was beyond excited. He was elated! He knew he probably shouldn’t push it but right then he just knew he would win this gamble. He texted back: 'Next time bring your suitcase, too'. The reply from Seung Gil came just one minute later: 'Okay'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr as magic-ice-and-everything-nice


End file.
